Episode 1968 (27th April 1995)
Plot It is Zoe's birthday. She and Emma are not sure if the brick through the window was a personal attack or just vandals. They discuss their forthcoming housewarming party. Tina is still flirting with Biff. Robert is still concerned about Derek. He asks Jack if he can go and see him. Jessica tells Tina that she knows that she is trying to break her and Biff up. Jack is still upset that Robert chose to stay with a complete stranger rather than come home. He is anxious to stop Derek going to prison because that will affect Robert. Emma borrows some glasses from Vic and Viv. Vic is not keen to go to the housewarming party. Eric bumps into Emma in the post office and seems quite interested in her. Vic tells him that he's got no chance. Frank tells Kim that Chris wants to know why she was having a drink with Rachel. She says that it is her own business. Jack visits D.I. Farrar to ask for the charges to be dropped against Derek. Unfortunately, the police seem convinced that Derek abducted Robert and may have abused him. D.I. Farrar wants him to be punished. Britt flirts with Biff and Dave. Terry gets his revenge when Tina walks in. Jessica is annoyed when she sees Tina wearing one of her coats. Jessica tries to make Luke see that Tina is trying to destroy their family. Dave apologises to Kathy and she explains to him that she just wants to be friends. He invites her to Emma and Zoe's party. She later taunts Chris about going to the party. Jessica telephones Nellie. She pretends to be a friend of Tina's from school and tells Nellie where Tina has been staying for the last few days. Nellie tells Zak and he is furious. Chris turns up at Rachel's to take her to the party. Zoe is nervous about the party. She wonders what everyone will think about her living with Emma. The party gets underway attended by Luke, Tina, Seth, Betty, Viv, Vic, Dave, Kathy, Eric, Linda, Frank, Kim, Alan, Rachel and Chris. Jack and Sarah go to The Woolpack for the first time since Robert's disappearance. Zak bursts into The Woolpack looking for Tina. Eric gives Emma and Zoe a housewarming present and then tries to talk to Alan. Zoe blows the candles out on her birthday cake. Zak and Butch see Luke and Tina kissing in the village. Zak attacks Luke, but is stopped in his tracks when Tina announces that she is pregnant with Luke's child. Luke looks as surprised as Zak. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Kim Tate - Claire King *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr Guest cast *D.I. Farrar - David Beckett Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes